Impecable Impressions
by marauderette22
Summary: It's a boring day in the Gryffindor common room and the Marauders decide to share their first impressions on each other to have some fun :)


**Disclaimer: I soooooo am JK Rowling! That's why I write on fanfiction pages while on my pajamas at 3 in the afternoon.**

* * *

The Marauders were sprawled on the common room. Sirius's leg dangled at the border of the love-seat where he was laying down staring at the roof. James lay upside down on a small one person couch. Remus sat cross-legged on the floor with his back against Sirius's love-seat, a book on his lap, and Peter was perched uncomfortably on the arm of James's couch. The fire crackled in front of them.

"I'm bored..." Sirius moaned.

"Me too..." James grunted back. "Evans looks funny when you see her upside down."

Peter hmphed in response and Remus rolled his eyes, and Sirius chuckled, "Siriusly, Prongs?" He said cheekily. The others shook their heads at the old joke, an exasperated smile on their faces.

A few seconds passed in silence, the fire cracking merrily.

"What did you guys think of when we first met? First impresions strictly.." Sirius wondered aloud.

"How about we write down our first impressions of each other and then read them?" James added curious.

"Sounds pretty interesting!" Remus added.

Peter nodded. "There's some ink, parchment and quills on the table."

Each Marauder grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote, soft laughs at what they wrote escaping their mouths.

"Alright lets exchange them then.." They passed the notes around clockwise.

"So, Padfoot's first impressions" Peter began, "Jamesy: messy, funny, adventurous, cocky, a handsome lad and a prankster extraordinaire." James smiled at Sirius and hi-fived him.

"I might've also been thinking my mother was right when she said Potters were trouble and idiots. Funny, she was right about the trouble part of it...well he's an idiot too, but a funny idiot." Sirius chuckled as the others shook their heads and James threw him a pillow.

"Moony" Peter continued, "shy, smart, quiet but corruptible and sarcastic, as well as a lad with a secret." Remus shook his head laughing.

"I always knew there was some secret in you Moony, you could never fool me. Nor with your books, you're just as much of a prankster as us." Sirius said smirking at a chuckling Remus.

"Wormtail: shy, sketchy, kind and nervous. Hey! Padfoot!"

"What? You barely spoke when we met and you were all nervous when you came in. These are just first impressions, calm down Wormy!" Sirius told him, rolling his eyes.

"Peter's first impressions" continued James, "Padfoot: very loud, funny, trouble, and unpredictable."

"Huh...not bad...I like trouble!" Said a smiling Sirius.

"Remus: friendly, kind, quiet, mysterious." James read.

"Mysterious?" asked Remus, his eyebrow arched.

"Prongs: troublemaker, cocky, funny and dramatic." James finished, laughing. "How am I dramatic?!" He asked gesturing crazilly with his hands.

"Prongs...just look at your hands." Remus said, pointing and shaking his head.

"Yup, sorry mate but 'dramatic' is a pretty accurate description of you." Sirius addef, nodding.

"Prongs's first impressions" Remus moved on, "Pads: LOUD, hilarious, aristocratic, friendly, a prankster in the making."

"I know I'm hilarious, thanks Prongsey!" He laughed hi-fiving with James again as the last one rolled his eyes.

"Peter: quiet, scared, nice and hard to figure out." Remus continued reading.

"Why are my descriptions so boring...?" Peter complained.

"Sorry Pete, you're just complicated out on first impression." James said, smiling apollogetically at Peter.

"Moony: friendly, secretive, sarcastic, intelligent lad, and probably not as obedient as he looks." Remus finished reading, once again shaking his head.

"We always knew you were hiding something, just a matter of time til we figured out your furry-little-problem." James said, grinning at Remus, who rolled his eyes.

"Last one! Let's see Loony-Moony's impressions of

us."Sirius began. "James: funny, cocky, weird, trouble on the move."

"Nice Moony! Though I'm not weird!" James said in response.

"James, you're sitting upside down." Remus said in response.

"Peter: curious, shifty, friendly, shy, and odd." Sirius continued.

"Not so bad..." said Peter, the rest shook their heads.

"Just first impressions Wormtail. They change." Remus said, as James and Sirius exchanged a look.

"Sirius: weirdly formal, a mess, funny, very loud and a very explosive lad." Sirius read. "Why do you all say I'm loud?! I'm not!" He said jumping up from his seat just before realizing that he had just said that loudly and jumping. "Oh! Bloody Hell!" He said, and the Marauders burst out laughing again.


End file.
